Job description
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Cute Dotty one shot! Letty's a little under the weather and doesn't like anyone looking after her when she's sick. Concerned for his girl Dom's going to pull out all stops to make her realise that he's going to look after her, sick or not, whether she wants him to or not.


_Just an old one shot I found from 2008 I had written for another category but I was never able to it post because of guidelines so I had a bit of a play around with it and came up with some more Dotty goodness. Hope you like it!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I was at the races with just the guys for the night. Mia had come down with the flu and Letty hadn't looked too good either. I had demanded she stay home and rest refusing point blank to let her come no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

I had wanted to stay with her but a sick Letty wasn't someone I wanted to cross too many times in one day. She hated people taking care of her when she was sick so if she couldn't go to the races then I had to go. I sighed looking around I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be wrapped up at home with my girl, sick or not looking after her was my job no matter how much it annoyed her.

"Hey Dommy, I heard your girl's not here tonight. You're coming to the party right? It wouldn't be the same without you." I looked up at the chaser in front of me. Nikki I think her name was but I honestly didn't care.

"Not tonight." I said simply. I wasn't clueless I knew what she was referring to but I wasn't about to cheat. Letty was all I needed.

"But we'll miss you…. Besides you did such a great job on the race tonight you deserve to have a little…_fun._" She purred smiling as she reached out to touch me. I knock her hand out of the way swiftly before she managed to and she pouted. She looked horrible when she did that.

"I need to get home to Letty, my girlfriend." I hinted annoyed and she rolled her eyes thinking I hadn't seen.

"Oh so you're still going out with her then."

'_No its suddenly changed in the last week after four years together.'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Of course." I stated with an attitude that told her I was getting annoyed with her. She blushed slightly at me tone but she didn't quit.

"I thought you would have ditched her by now, you know gotten bored. Besides she's not here tonight I figured you finally moved on." I glared at the girl.

"Let's get one thing straight I'm not into anyone but Letty so take that as a hint and move on Nikki." She huffed angrily.

"My names Nikita not Nikki." She fumed and I rolled my eyes as I turned and left her to her tantrum.

I spent another hour or so at the races before I got sick of the skanks that swarmed. Letty really did keep them at bay. When she was here with me I had the brave few who thought they'd stand a chance up against her but when she wasn't I never noticed before how many there actually were. I missed my girl.

"You okay man? You seem out of it tonight since your race." V asked me and I gave him a knowing smile.

"Let me guess a certain Latina?"

"You know it. I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Come on bro it's early, Let will probably be asleep and you know she'll kick your butt if you go home too early and try and look after her." He said knowingly and I shrugged.

"I miss my girl V. I'm not in a party mood tonight knowing she's at home sick." I said and he shook his head but the smile on his face told me he was cool with my decision.

I said goodbye to the boys and walked over to my car getting in and pulled away from the racers heading home.

* * *

Half an hour later I pulled up at the fort finding it in darkness from the front but I knew Letty would probably still be awake. Fumbling with my key in the dark I finally managed to get the door open and walked in shutting the door behind me making sure to lock it once more. I sat my keys down on the table in the entrance and fumbled in the dark trying to locate the stair case. I tripped over the first step and swore quietly as I stubbed my toe through my shoe. Quietly I managed to navigate my way up the rest of the stairs and search blindly for our room.

I swore yet again as I ran into the closed door. Why the hell was it closed? Finding the handle I swung door open glaring into the darkness as I rubbed my head.

"Making enough noise there papa?" I heard an annoyed voice ask and I scowled.

"That hurt. Why'd you close the door?" I asked as the room suddenly lit up and I blinked unfocused at Letty for a few minutes until my eyes adjusted.

"Felt like it. Mia was sneezing and coughing, it annoyed me." I shook my head at her but I looked at her worriedly as I took my shirt off and threw it in the corner for tomorrow.

"Don't look at me like that." She growled.

"Like what?" I asked playing dumb.

"You know what." She snapped moodily and I sighed as I removed my shoes and pants. I crawled into bed beside her and pulled her close despite her best efforts to wriggle out of my grip.

"Letty stay still." I warned as I pulled her closer making her still in defeat.

"Why are you home so early?" She mumbled annoyed as she settled comfortably in my arms. I tightened my arms around her and placed my lips to her temple in a kiss but I frowned finally feeling the heat radiate off her body.

"Baby you're burning." I said quietly as I felt her head properly with my hand.

"Don't." She warned trying to move away once again but I held her fast. I was stronger her when she was in good health it didn't take much when she was sick to overpower her. It was just her attitude that wasn't affected.

"Letty after four years you'd think you'd realise that I'm always going to look after you when you're sick whether you want me to or not." I said softly as I smoothed her hair back. She gave a quiet cough along with a glare in my direction as I rubbed her back.

"I'm going to get you sick."

"You honestly think I care?" I asked smiling as she scowled at me.

"You should." She muttered before she started another coughing fit. I frowned as she groaned holding her head but it changed to a smile as she buried her head in my chest relaxing before she realised what she'd done and tried to move away yet again. I kept her still where she was.

"Baby please just let me take care of you. It doesn't make you weak Let." I whispered massaging the base of her neck. She moaned in relief as I kept massaging and I watched as she looked up at me with a small pout. Now this was a beautiful sight.

"Fine." I kissed her head softly but didn't stop massaging.

"Thank you. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Maybe." She said smiling lightly and I raised an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked amused and she shot me a dirty look before replying.

"Not what your dirty mind is thinking that's for sure." She muttered and I bit my lip to stop from smiling.

"Who's thinking? I'm not thinking anything." I said quickly.

"Yeah right." She scoffed.

"I'm not." She looked at me and smirked. I watched as she raised her head so we were eye to eye.

"So if I did this…" She said as she leant in.

"D..did what?" I stuttered feeling the effects just like she thought I would.

'_Is it hot in here or is just this situation?'_ I asked myself.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I smirked before bringing his head down to mine. Straight away I felt his tongue begging for entrance, which I gave. After a few minutes things were getting a bit carried away. His hands gripped my hips tightly bring me up against him and I moaned at the feeling. I broke the kiss needing air as I breathed heavily.

'_Damn the flu.' _I thought moodily my own need making itself known.

"Sorry." He breathed and I smiled.

"It's okay. I started it."

"Yes you did… naughty girl."

"Panadol?" I asked quietly as I felt my head throb and he smiled.

"I'll go grab you some baby and then I'll come back and give you a massage." I raised an eye brow.

"Massage?" I asked tentatively and he smiled.

"Yes a massage and I don't mean our normal kind. I mean a proper one." I smiled gratefully and closed my eyes as he kissed me on the head.

"Maybe I can deal with you looking after me when I'm sick just this once." I mumbled sleepily hearing his quiet laugh.

"Baby whether you're sick or not I'm always going to look after you. I vowed in sickness and in health remember? It's in my job description…_wife_." I groaned waving him out of the room and he laughed knowing I wasn't going to argue with our wedding vows. No one knew we were married we'd kept it secret but in true Dom fashion he never resisted quoting our vows when it suited him.

"Get me my panadol _husband_." I snapped playfully trying to stop the stupid grin that was making an appearance as I heard his laugh from the stairs.

* * *

_So what do you think?_

_Please R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
